pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Proxy
- Pixelarican|species = Human|gender = |weapon(s) = Secret Forces Carbine, Pixel Gun|equipment = Frag Grenade|birth = January 7th, 1975, Gdańsk, Poland (age 44)|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Dark Brown|hair = Unknown|image1 = Proxy Full Body.png}} '''Lieutenant Kacper "Proxy" Jasinsky '''is the field commander for Pixel Company of Task Force: PIXEL. He commands the Pixel Company's squads directly on the battlefield, giving them movement orders and new objectives from Command. History Kacper was born on the port city of Gdańsk under the hard times of economic difficulties. Being raised by his single mother of 2 after his father was killed in a harbor accident. At the age of 6 his family managed to get accepted to his cousins' house in Richmond, Virginia during the civil unrest that was unfolding in his home country. During his childhood, he has been known as 'Kacper the Courageous' as he was constantly getting in fights with the neighborhood bullies, which usually leaves scars and black eyes on those who challenged him thanks to his interest in martial arts. One fight had him being attacked by two Russian teens, in which ended in mere seconds with the two on the ground, arms broken and humiliated. Later in his late teens, he pursued to be a personal trainer to escape his troublesome past. Along the way, he gained interest in joining the military. Leaving his studies, he was enlisted into the Pixelarican Army, where he was sent to into the heat of the Gulf War. He was promoted to Staff Sergeant for his extraordinary duty during his tour. Task Force: PIXEL In the 1990s, the Yugoslav Wars broke out, stationed at home, he was confronted by the government to join a newly formed task force for black operations against the opposing forces. He accepted and was tasked with assassinations, kidnappings, and sabotage. After participating in over 20 missions, he was selected to lead the task force. He was the ground commander during the Pixelarican-led intervention in Afghanistan, with Task Force: PIXEL being part of the larger Task Force K-Bar, under the cover of being SEAL Team 2. This gained recognition with other Pixelarican, Canadian and German special forces teams, in which begun international invitations towards other special forces teams to join Task Force: PIXEL, hand selected by Kacper and several other senior members. Operation: Backstab Ground operations were seized after the task force was sent back to national soil and Proxy assisted in leading operations at command base. The task force was assigned to monitor the Pixel Gunners cell in Pixelarica, primarily the one based on California. His voice is only heard during the operations, however according to radio chatter, he was on site during the raid on the harbor. Operation: Dark Moon Proxy lead the task force on the battlefield, he can be heard during Exodus as one of the commanders at the checkpoints. He was later heard being a secondary commander during Dead Game leading the attack on the East side of the stadium. Operation: Chimera Proxy was mentioned to be deployed in the operation, however his voice is not heard. Other commanders like Rainmaker and Command were the main commanders for the task force. Operation: Tempest While Command was overlooking the operation in California, Proxy was selected to be the commander on the investigation on the attack on Area 52. For the first time, Proxy makes a physical appearance during Retribution as the leader of the investigation on the headquarters of Centurion Armament. His role is to keep the supervisors and managers occupied by interview questions, paperwork, and a tour of the company, floor to floor. Proxy is later heard in further operations, he can be seen in the field during Operation: Tempest Part I. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign